Back To Basics
by LittLetriXta
Summary: Ash thought he'd never have to face this day again... He thought he'd never have to go back to that place as long as he lived... But it seems Ash's mom has other plans for him... And this time he's not going alone!
1. New Additions

**  
  
  
Back To Basics  
  
  
Chapter One: New Additions   
  
  
LittleTrixta**  
  


  


( Revised - Did my best to clean up some bits here and there! ^_^)   
  
  
  
Misty huffed and knocked on the door for the fiftieth time that morning. Her theory was proven correct. Give a lazy possum an alarm clock, and yet, he seizes to awake.  
  
  
"ASHH!!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP RIGHT NOW!!!! You've had the last five years to sleep in! Now get up!!!!! We're going to be LATE!!!"  
  
  
Misty leaned her ear against the door to listen for any sign of Ash stirring and got. nothing. All she could hear was low snoring and an occasional grunt.  
  
  
"ASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!!!! If you don't get up right now I'll . . .I'll . . ." Misty quickly ran downstairs in search of anything that Ash might've left on accident. She saw a remote, an issue of Pokemon Weekly, and Ash's hat. WAIT! That was it. Ash's hat was a perfect target. He absolutely cherished that old piece of nothing, and plus, it was an added bonus for Misty seeing as how she completely despised that stupid old thing. It hadn't been washed in three years, and it barely even fit Ash's head anymore.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Misty got an idea. She grabbed Ash's hat and quickly made a dash upstairs and into her room. There she spotted Togetec sticking out of a huge box of Poke chow. She grabbed her Pokemon who still had a mouthful of chow engulfed and went across the hall to Ash's room. She sat Togetec in Ash's hat and gave a few knocks on his door.  
  
  
  
"Okay Ash. If you don't wake up right now I'm going to take your beloved league hat and turn it into a Pokemon port-a-potty." Misty waited a few minutes but still received no response.  
  
  
"Fine, if you're not out by the time I count to three say goodbye to your hat. One." Nothing. "Two." Still no response. "Three! Okay Togetec! LET'RE RIP!!" Suddenly the door flung open and revealed a half awakened Ash with a very interesting flock of hair that went in all imaginable directions.  
  
  
Misty smirked and bent down to let Togetec roll out ever so gently. When she returned to her normal posture she found herself looking into the face of a very un-amused Pokemon trainer.  
  
  
"I was really going to do it you know." Misty replied handing Ash his hat.  
  
  
" I believe you." Ash said while passing Misty on the way to the hall bathroom.  
  
  


``````  


  
  
  
"It's not fair Mom. Why do me and Misty have to go to some stupid school and Brock doesn't?"  
  
  
Delia sighed and flipped the last pancake onto the tray with the rest.  
  
  
"Well, Brock's explained to me that he's already taken a year or so of school back in Pewter."  
  
  
Ash smirked and leaned over to Misty who was sitting beside him at the breakfast table.  
  
  
"That liar. How could he have with eight brothers and sisters to wait on every stinkin' second? He's probably just tryin' to weasel his way out of being forced to go with us."  
  
  
Then an idea hit Misty for the second time that morning.  
  
  
"Gee Brock, it's a shame you can't go with us. But hey, I guess it makes perfect sense. I mean, hundreds of women in one building and only one Brock? It just wouldn't be right." Misty said while grinning towards Ash.   
  
  
Brock looked up from his pancakes and froze right in the middle of pouring his syrup onto his plate.  
  
  
"Hundreds?" Brock questioned.   
  
  
"Yep. HUNDREDS. But that's alright. You could always stay here and take after all the Pokemon while we're gone, right Ash?"  
  
  
"Mm-hm. We're gonna' need _someone_ to clean up after all the poo and stuff. Besides, why would you want to go to a school with a bunch of stupid girls when you see one RIGHT here every day?" Ash grinned while patting Misty on the back.   
  
  
A half a minute later Ash's pancakes found new territory across Ash's face.   
  
  
"You know guys," Brock began. "I think It'd be better if I went along with you. I mean, Mr. Mime could always look after all the other Pokemon, right? He's one of those self-determined types of Pokemon right? Besides, it would only be best If I walked you two to school. I mean, fifteen's a dangerous age to be walking through empty roads by yourself." Brock said lifting his fork to the air.  
  
  
By now the syrup had made a river from Brock's plate to the floor.  
  
  
"Maybe your right Brock. I'm sure the crossing guards will be thankful for your support." Ash grinned looking over at Misty, who returned the expression.   
  
  
Brock nodded confidently and stood up to bring his plate to the sink.  
  
  
"But I doubt those girls will be. . ." Misty whispered to Ash before Brock eventually slid on the fallen syrup and fell back-down onto the kitchen floor.  
  
  


``````  


  
  
"Are you sure you know where the school is Ash?" School started at seven forty-five sharp, and at the rate they were going they'd make it there just in time to be late.  
  
  
"Of course I know where it is. I mean, I've only been to it, what, one time? Trust me."  
  
  
"Didn't you say the school was somewhere in Viridian City?" Brock asked noting the vast countryside spread out around them.  
  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
"Well, then why do I see three miltanks and a mule?"  
  
  
"Probably school mascots."  
  
  
"You idiot. We're lost. Admit it." Misty barked. "GREAT. Now we're definitely gonna' be late."  
  
  
"Well it's your fault for not waking me up early enough."  
  
  
"WHAT?! I set you're alarm for cripes sakes!! I PUT IT ON FULL BLAST! UGH. Never mind. Fighting about it's not gonna' make us get to school any faster. Now didn't your mom say that once we hit the city from the main road school was strait a couple miles, then right, then left, then right again?"  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
"So. We must've taken left instead. All we have to do is go back to the main road. Then take right. Then left. Then right again."  
  
  
"GEE, that sounds simple enough." Ash said sarcastically as he dug his hands into his pockets in frustration. "There's only fifty miles of grass in every direction."  
  
  
"Stop being so smart!"  
  
  
"Thank you Misty. I like to think I am. . . Now you on the other hand. . ."  
  
  
"Shut up Ash. I nearly kicked your ass when we were twelve. But ONLY because I'm so nice and caring, did I NOT give into temptations."  
  
  
" Hmm. . . YOU, nice and caring. . . Now, help me a little, because I'm trying very hard to picture this, but I just can't quite-- " Ash tried to look as though he were thinking hard, before Misty re-instated her old mallet, and attempted to make Ash one with the Earth.   
  
  
"Guys. I can actually picture myself picking up little pieces of Ash and Misty here and there. Can we just stop talking before either one of you chews the other's head off?"  
  
  
  


``````  


  
  
Five minutes, two stops at a bush, and twelve to fifteen turns later they had AT LAST made it to Viridian High. It was huge, and swarming with hundreds upon hundreds of students. And not until Ash and Misty had reached the main doors had they noticed that Brock had disappeared amongst the crowd of cheerleaders a ways back.  
  
  
The first bell had already rung seeing as how students began to swarm the halls without even taking notice of Ash or Misty. Ash must have tripped on four people, was stepped on twice, and mistaken Misty for someone else about three times.  
  
  
So far, first day for Ash wasn't going too well. That was obvious in itself. But, Misty hadn't said anything since they'd found their way out of that field. She was completely silent. And it was any wonder Ash had lost sight of her so many times.  
  
  
According to the torn up schedule on the bulleting board they had all of the same classes accept for their chosen electives. Misty's was cooking, and Ash's was woodworking. But their first period was Chemistry.  
  
  
"I think this is it." Ash said to Misty before reaching to open the door.  
  
  
"Ash, wait!" Misty shouted stopping the boy before he even had the chance to touch the handle.  
  
  
"What?" Ash asked staring at Misty confused.  
  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready." Misty replied gripping the straps of her backpack.  
  
  
"What, you forgot somethin'?" Ash asked not really getting what Misty was trying to say.  
  
  
"No! Not that. I-I dunno' if I'm ready for this. All of this. The idea of going to High school. It's kind of . . . strange."  
  
  
"Oh. You scared?"  
  
  
"No. Well, I guess. I dunno'! I just... What'll they think? I mean, for the past five years we've been on the road while 'they've' been here. There's probably a lot we don't know. I was never really good at math. And chemistry is definitely not my best subject. Did you know they make you poke at dead animal parts? I mean, who isn't gonna be freaked out at that?!"  
  
  
" Aw, come on Mist'. Since when did you start caring about what other people think? They don't expect 'cha to know it all when you go to school. That's the reason you go. To learn what 'cha don't know. Besides, Mom's only enrolled us for a couple of months. The only reason we're here's to put a little spark in our noggin. I mean, once I become Pokemon master, that don't exactly mean I become the richest man in Kanto. I gotta' find some way to make a living. And there's no way it's gonna be flippin' pancakes at I-H-O-P."  
  
  
"I guess you're right Ash. It's any wonder how you manage to keep me sane and drive me insane all in one." Misty smirked.   
  
  
"It's called charm Mist'." Ash grinned. ". . .That's just the kind of guy I am."   
  
  
"Charm. Hm. . . Now, help me here, because I'm trying to picture this. . . But I'm having the _hardest_ time. . ." Misty mocked, before smiling and pulling the classroom door, leaving a frowning Ash to follow in after her.   
  
  


``````  


  
  



	2. Settling In

**  
  
  
Back To Basics  
  
  
Chapter One: New Additions   
  
  
LittleTrixta**  
  


  


( Revised - Did my best to clean up some bits here and there! ^_^)   
  
  
  
Misty huffed and knocked on the door for the fiftieth time that morning. Her theory was proven correct. Give a lazy possum an alarm clock, and yet, he seizes to awake.  
  
  
"ASHH!!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP RIGHT NOW!!!! You've had the last five years to sleep in! Now get up!!!!! We're going to be LATE!!!"  
  
  
Misty leaned her ear against the door to listen for any sign of Ash stirring and got. nothing. All she could hear was low snoring and an occasional grunt.  
  
  
"ASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!!!! If you don't get up right now I'll . . .I'll . . ." Misty quickly ran downstairs in search of anything that Ash might've left on accident. She saw a remote, an issue of Pokemon Weekly, and Ash's hat. WAIT! That was it. Ash's hat was a perfect target. He absolutely cherished that old piece of nothing, and plus, it was an added bonus for Misty seeing as how she completely despised that stupid old thing. It hadn't been washed in three years, and it barely even fit Ash's head anymore.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Misty got an idea. She grabbed Ash's hat and quickly made a dash upstairs and into her room. There she spotted Togetec sticking out of a huge box of Poke chow. She grabbed her Pokemon who still had a mouthful of chow engulfed and went across the hall to Ash's room. She sat Togetec in Ash's hat and gave a few knocks on his door.  
  
  
  
"Okay Ash. If you don't wake up right now I'm going to take your beloved league hat and turn it into a Pokemon port-a-potty." Misty waited a few minutes but still received no response.  
  
  
"Fine, if you're not out by the time I count to three say goodbye to your hat. One." Nothing. "Two." Still no response. "Three! Okay Togetec! LET'RE RIP!!" Suddenly the door flung open and revealed a half awakened Ash with a very interesting flock of hair that went in all imaginable directions.  
  
  
Misty smirked and bent down to let Togetec roll out ever so gently. When she returned to her normal posture she found herself looking into the face of a very un-amused Pokemon trainer.  
  
  
"I was really going to do it you know." Misty replied handing Ash his hat.  
  
  
" I believe you." Ash said while passing Misty on the way to the hall bathroom.  
  
  


``````  


  
  
  
"It's not fair Mom. Why do me and Misty have to go to some stupid school and Brock doesn't?"  
  
  
Delia sighed and flipped the last pancake onto the tray with the rest.  
  
  
"Well, Brock's explained to me that he's already taken a year or so of school back in Pewter."  
  
  
Ash smirked and leaned over to Misty who was sitting beside him at the breakfast table.  
  
  
"That liar. How could he have with eight brothers and sisters to wait on every stinkin' second? He's probably just tryin' to weasel his way out of being forced to go with us."  
  
  
Then an idea hit Misty for the second time that morning.  
  
  
"Gee Brock, it's a shame you can't go with us. But hey, I guess it makes perfect sense. I mean, hundreds of women in one building and only one Brock? It just wouldn't be right." Misty said while grinning towards Ash.   
  
  
Brock looked up from his pancakes and froze right in the middle of pouring his syrup onto his plate.  
  
  
"Hundreds?" Brock questioned.   
  
  
"Yep. HUNDREDS. But that's alright. You could always stay here and take after all the Pokemon while we're gone, right Ash?"  
  
  
"Mm-hm. We're gonna' need _someone_ to clean up after all the poo and stuff. Besides, why would you want to go to a school with a bunch of stupid girls when you see one RIGHT here every day?" Ash grinned while patting Misty on the back.   
  
  
A half a minute later Ash's pancakes found new territory across Ash's face.   
  
  
"You know guys," Brock began. "I think It'd be better if I went along with you. I mean, Mr. Mime could always look after all the other Pokemon, right? He's one of those self-determined types of Pokemon right? Besides, it would only be best If I walked you two to school. I mean, fifteen's a dangerous age to be walking through empty roads by yourself." Brock said lifting his fork to the air.  
  
  
By now the syrup had made a river from Brock's plate to the floor.  
  
  
"Maybe your right Brock. I'm sure the crossing guards will be thankful for your support." Ash grinned looking over at Misty, who returned the expression.   
  
  
Brock nodded confidently and stood up to bring his plate to the sink.  
  
  
"But I doubt those girls will be. . ." Misty whispered to Ash before Brock eventually slid on the fallen syrup and fell back-down onto the kitchen floor.  
  
  


``````  


  
  
"Are you sure you know where the school is Ash?" School started at seven forty-five sharp, and at the rate they were going they'd make it there just in time to be late.  
  
  
"Of course I know where it is. I mean, I've only been to it, what, one time? Trust me."  
  
  
"Didn't you say the school was somewhere in Viridian City?" Brock asked noting the vast countryside spread out around them.  
  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
"Well, then why do I see three miltanks and a mule?"  
  
  
"Probably school mascots."  
  
  
"You idiot. We're lost. Admit it." Misty barked. "GREAT. Now we're definitely gonna' be late."  
  
  
"Well it's your fault for not waking me up early enough."  
  
  
"WHAT?! I set you're alarm for cripes sakes!! I PUT IT ON FULL BLAST! UGH. Never mind. Fighting about it's not gonna' make us get to school any faster. Now didn't your mom say that once we hit the city from the main road school was strait a couple miles, then right, then left, then right again?"  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
"So. We must've taken left instead. All we have to do is go back to the main road. Then take right. Then left. Then right again."  
  
  
"GEE, that sounds simple enough." Ash said sarcastically as he dug his hands into his pockets in frustration. "There's only fifty miles of grass in every direction."  
  
  
"Stop being so smart!"  
  
  
"Thank you Misty. I like to think I am. . . Now you on the other hand. . ."  
  
  
"Shut up Ash. I nearly kicked your ass when we were twelve. But ONLY because I'm so nice and caring, did I NOT give into temptations."  
  
  
" Hmm. . . YOU, nice and caring. . . Now, help me a little, because I'm trying very hard to picture this, but I just can't quite-- " Ash tried to look as though he were thinking hard, before Misty re-instated her old mallet, and attempted to make Ash one with the Earth.   
  
  
"Guys. I can actually picture myself picking up little pieces of Ash and Misty here and there. Can we just stop talking before either one of you chews the other's head off?"  
  
  
  


``````  


  
  
Five minutes, two stops at a bush, and twelve to fifteen turns later they had AT LAST made it to Viridian High. It was huge, and swarming with hundreds upon hundreds of students. And not until Ash and Misty had reached the main doors had they noticed that Brock had disappeared amongst the crowd of cheerleaders a ways back.  
  
  
The first bell had already rung seeing as how students began to swarm the halls without even taking notice of Ash or Misty. Ash must have tripped on four people, was stepped on twice, and mistaken Misty for someone else about three times.  
  
  
So far, first day for Ash wasn't going too well. That was obvious in itself. But, Misty hadn't said anything since they'd found their way out of that field. She was completely silent. And it was any wonder Ash had lost sight of her so many times.  
  
  
According to the torn up schedule on the bulleting board they had all of the same classes accept for their chosen electives. Misty's was cooking, and Ash's was woodworking. But their first period was Chemistry.  
  
  
"I think this is it." Ash said to Misty before reaching to open the door.  
  
  
"Ash, wait!" Misty shouted stopping the boy before he even had the chance to touch the handle.  
  
  
"What?" Ash asked staring at Misty confused.  
  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready." Misty replied gripping the straps of her backpack.  
  
  
"What, you forgot somethin'?" Ash asked not really getting what Misty was trying to say.  
  
  
"No! Not that. I-I dunno' if I'm ready for this. All of this. The idea of going to High school. It's kind of . . . strange."  
  
  
"Oh. You scared?"  
  
  
"No. Well, I guess. I dunno'! I just... What'll they think? I mean, for the past five years we've been on the road while 'they've' been here. There's probably a lot we don't know. I was never really good at math. And chemistry is definitely not my best subject. Did you know they make you poke at dead animal parts? I mean, who isn't gonna be freaked out at that?!"  
  
  
" Aw, come on Mist'. Since when did you start caring about what other people think? They don't expect 'cha to know it all when you go to school. That's the reason you go. To learn what 'cha don't know. Besides, Mom's only enrolled us for a couple of months. The only reason we're here's to put a little spark in our noggin. I mean, once I become Pokemon master, that don't exactly mean I become the richest man in Kanto. I gotta' find some way to make a living. And there's no way it's gonna be flippin' pancakes at I-H-O-P."  
  
  
"I guess you're right Ash. It's any wonder how you manage to keep me sane and drive me insane all in one." Misty smirked.   
  
  
"It's called charm Mist'." Ash grinned. ". . .That's just the kind of guy I am."   
  
  
"Charm. Hm. . . Now, help me here, because I'm trying to picture this. . . But I'm having the _hardest_ time. . ." Misty mocked, before smiling and pulling the classroom door, leaving a frowning Ash to follow in after her.   
  
  


``````  


  
  



End file.
